My Friends Journal
by Sartjd1
Summary: My friend went missing in 2010 and left her journal in my possession. Reading it, I have been left with more questions about her disappearance and her connection with someone called the Slenderman. I hope that publishing her journal will give me hope she is still alive and bring her back home to the people who love her. All information on the Slenderman is appreciated. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1 (Begining of Milla's Journal)

**_A note from me:_**

_This is my friends Milla Wright's diary/journal thing. I wanted to share it because of the disturbing content inside connecting to someone called Slender? Although she was a top student in our class, her handwriting is actually really hard to read so I had to try to get the jest of each entry, I think I did pretty good though. _

_She went missing a couple of years back, so I thought I would honor her in sharing her last weeks before she disappeared, and I also thought that it may give us all insight to what happened to her. I have not yet read the rest or translated her awful handwriting, but I will upload it when I have. _

_Dear Milla, Hopefully you will stumble upon this and return her to your friends and family. I love and miss my best friend very much. Please come home._

_Love from Alicia_

_XXX_

**Monday evening, Week 1.**

I woke up at 3 am today. I couldn't fall back asleep so I thought I may as well of just got up. It was raining and it was cold outside. I was not looking forward to school.

I got ready and cried. I do not like looking into mirrors. I wasn't that unattractive was I? According to people at school I was. It was 7 am, so I left. It was still dark and raining.

The people at school made me feel horrid again. I never actually do anything, why are they so mean? Alicia reassured me, silently, that I am not anything that they say I am. Alicia makes me feel better. That's why I am best friends with her. We don't have to speak at all to know what the other one needs from each other, ''silence is golden'' as they say.

I waved goodbye to Alicia as I step of the bus on the way home. The skies were still grey; I don't know whether that was from the bad weather or from the pollution of London's vibrant city life, it doesn't matter either way. The skies are grey and that's that.

A strange man was looking my way as I walk down the street. I couldn't quite make out his face though.

I got home, wash, eat, exercise and go to bed.

**Thursday evening, Week 2.**

Today in math, Laurence, Jamie, Bennie and I worked together to get our questions done. It was a lot more fun working in a group. Bennie didn't really do anything though.

Although, Bennie and I did talk about films that had pigs in and concluded that there is not enough films about pigs apart from Babe. Bennie says seems as we are both in the same media class, we should make a about a pig. Perhaps Spiderpig? Lol, yeah I am sure everyone will rush to see that.

Alicia and I talked about her cats in science. We both like cats. I used to have a cat that would follow me everywhere, but I remember my mother killed it; my brother was very upset by that.

That strange man was still there when I was walking home today.

I think he was wearing his suit backwards as I can see the tie facing me, but no face. I am sure it will be a good anecdote to tell Alicia tomorrow.

**Saturday night, Week 2.**

My grandparents are out tonight. My grandmother is staying with my aunt and my grandfather is at night work. Although I most likely won't miss them as I am in my bedroom all the time. I love them very much but I am too sad to talk to anyone today.

Alicia came over at 7pm and we watched Zoolander; One of our favorite movies. She left about 8-ish when her mum picked her up.

When they drove away, I saw that backward suit wearing man again.

Maybe he lives in one of the houses on my street? I dearly hope isn't going to be like number 5. They were hugely entertaining with their drunken outbursts and all, but at 2 o'clock in the morning it started getting a fucking tad annoying. And there insults when they got all cocky as well.

Well, seems as number 5 was evicted last week, it makes sense if he is living at number 5. But he didn't seem to be doing much. He was just standing there.

**Tuesday early evening, Week 3.**

Sorry I haven't written in this journal thing lately. I just have been very busy. Not much to catch up on though. Alicia and I got an A in science. I was two marks away from an A*. But nonetheless I am still content with my grade.

Danny asked me out yesterday, I just said I would think about it (which means no), then today Ozmo did the same. Alice predicted they liked me months ago. I think I will turn both down though. They both talk too much.

**Thursday night, Week 3.**

I PROMISE WILL WRITE IN YOU LATER. I AM VERY BUSY.

**Friday early evening, Week 3.**

My grandfather is playing his guitar in the study and my grandmother is out with her pals to go and see a film, Black Swan I think? _Judging by the trailer there is no way that will a popular film._

I keep feeling paranoid as though something is looking at me all the time. I shut the curtains, but that isn't making me feel any better, so I think that the uneasy feeling is most likely stemming from my anxious nature.

Usually I make myself better by twiddling with my lucky pen in my hand, but because earlier this week that fat kid snatched it out from my hand and snapped it half, I have to get by with biting my own arm. I know I have to find another way of making myself feel better, as I don't think biting one's own arm is socially acceptable in public, but seems as no one is around it will do for tonight.

**Friday night/early morning, Week 3.**

I can't stop feeling scared. I don't know what is wrong with me. My hand is all jiggley as I write this. It is 5:05 am in the morning and I have been awake for the whole night. I have friends playing on my TV in my bedroom as I sit on the bed to try to keep myself awake, but it keeps going all fuzzy. My left eye is literally feeling so strained from being awake all night. (I hope it won't cause any long term damage)

I did fall asleep for what might have been a minute and I had a really strange dream, and I am so scared of it, I am too scared of it to write it down even. I guess I will just stay awake till the sun comes up.

**Monday early evening, Week 4.**

In maths I told Bennie, Laurence and Jamie about my weekend nightmares. They all laughed at me! Jamie said he didn't think it possible for a person to stay up all night. Bennie said he was once scared by the film 'mars attacks' and he stayed up all night! It did make me feel better laughing about it though.

That was the good part of the day. The other children were particularly horrible to me today. I hate them so much. They said I 'had to choose between my looks or my brains' to which I replied 'I thought I didn't have any looks to begin with any way'. They're returning statement was to laugh with each other and say 'brains it is then' and threw a sandwich at me. I hate them!

Alicia cleaned me up and said they only did it because they were jealous of me. But when I look in the mirror I don't see anything to be jealous of.

Speaking of not seeing things; I did not see the backward wearing suit man today. I am starting to think I imagined it all now. It doesn't seem real at all looking back on it now. Maybe it was my math buddies who made me feel better about the weekend nightmares.

**Monday late evening, Week 4.**

The tree's outside my window keeping moving. I KEEP WAKING UP! But I don't think it's the tree's that's waking me up anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 (Who is this person?)

_Note from me;_

_I wrote up her other entries as best I could. These entries freaked me out and I didn't want to go any further, but I'll post other entries up soon. _

_I know there are gaps in the dates. That's because I only wanted to put in entries that could help shed some light on what happened to her, or even better bring her back home, and I also didn't want to post her whole journal up on here because she was a very private person and I am sure she would not have been happy with me if I did put her whole life on the internet._

_We all just want our friend back so any information that you could give me is appreciated very much. (Her photo is on the cover of the book thing)_

_Again, Milla if you are still alive and reading this (which is doubtful) but I just want you to know that I haven't given up and me, Bennie and Jamie miss you very much. _

_Love from Alicia_

_xxx_

**Monday Morning, Week 5.**

I am just a wreck. There are just too many bumps during the night. I have anxiety issues as it is anyway, I don't need this! I feel as though I am in Nightmare on Elm Street. I just cannot sleep. I am too tired to go to school, but I'll force myself.

**Monday Evening, Week 5.**

Nothing much happened today. Gonna get some sleep whilst I can. It will be dark soon.

**Tuesday evening, Week 5.**

School was the same. Spoke to the guys in Math's and English. Had an assessment in English. Spoke to Alice in tutor and sat silently with her in Science, which was nice.

My mother sent me a threatening text again. My media teacher told me to ignore it and so I did. I deleted which I most likely shouldn't have done, as I could as used in against her in court. Oh well, on my old phone there is plenty more texts from her.

I think the suit man was walking my way today when I was getting home from school today. From a distance though. I didn't turn around much, because I thought it would be rude to keep looking at him. I don't think he has quite the same manners as I do, as _he never stops looking at me_. Or at least I _think _he is looking at me. I can never make out his face.

**Wednesday early morning, Week 5.**

I am being watched. That man keeps watching me and I am too shocked to tell him to stop. It's that suit man. In my dreams, when I wake up I swear I see a dark figure of him in the corner of my room. Now I know why I could never make out a face. He just doesn't have one to make out. At school I feel safe.

_But I can't stay awake forever._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your responses, they are really appreciated. I have not since posted Milla's other journal entries on this site because her journal has since gone missing. I have no idea where it has gone as I ALWAYS keep it in my safe. It has not been seen for several weeks and I fear it to be gone forever. _

_Although I do not have Milla's journal to assist on finding her, I thought I may tell you somethings about my friend Milla, as someone may of seen her around based on my descriptions._

Name: Milla Robinson. If she had any middle names, I never knew them.

Hair: Dark always kept it clean and was always in very good condition. It also had a slight wave to it and was very shiny.

Eyes: Blue. Her eye's were very blue and stood out as she had very pale skin.

Skin color: White/pale. I think she once told me she had a blue undertone to her skin. Before she began to be terrorized by this 'thing', her skin was always fresh and clear but as she became more paranoid and was sleeping less, her skin became more dull. She also had dark circles underneath her eyes as time wore on through lack of sleep.

Age: She would be 15 now. Her birthday was on the 1st of January.

Height: 5''3. She was a little shorter than most people in our class, but then again I am quite tall for my age, so she could also be the average height for a person her age.

Body shape: She was very lean as she liked to do gymnastics and was thin, but a healthy thin. But when these events started to occur she did loose weight quite rapidly through stress.

The last thing she was wearing when she was last seen was black skinny leather trousers (the shiny kind of leather) and black ankle wedge/boots. She was also wearing a light pale blue vest and wore her black mac over the top like she always did.

She also had a very unique bag. It was a satchel that had pictures printed all over on it. The pictures were of me and some other of our friends. It had some badges on it too. Not many, although I could not tell you what they were of, as I have not seen the bag for years now.

_Despite what she wrote in her journal she was not ugly at all. She was extremely pretty and was loads of fun to be around when she was happy. (I put her picture on the front of the book thingy). She loved books and we would spend most of our time in libraries. She was quite shy when confronted with new people, but when she warms up to you she is one of the most loyal and loving friends you could have._

_Hopefully I have given you enough information to run on. If you think you have seen this person or you would like more information on what she looked like, please message/inbox me._

_Even if you are unsure if you have seen her or not as we would rather us check it out and it not be Milla then for it to be her and we didn't check it out. We just want her back so much, its been so long now. _

_Thank you for you continued support._


End file.
